An Irish Waltz
by Sunnflowers
Summary: Not Endless Waltz! Heero and a mysterious female companion not Relena try and evade the other pilots, all over Europe they try and evade them. Possible Relena bashing. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't take what's mine, but what I didn't create I have no claim on.  
  
An Irish Waltz  
  
Chapter 1: Rediscovery  
  
" Are you sure this is the place Wu?"  
  
"Of course I am. My sources are never wrong, you should have realized that by now."  
  
"Really? You mean like that one time at the warehouse . . ."  
  
"Just stop it. We just need to get this over with." Quatre then proceeded to knock on the door.  
  
***  
  
A girl no older than any of the men outside peered through the peep hole. She slowly undid the five locks and opened the door.   
  
"May I help you?" She inquired politely. Duo timidly stepped in front of the others as he was their self-appointed speacker. "Is Heero Yuy here?"  
  
"No, who's asking?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell is asking. And now I have given you my name, you have to give us yours."  
  
"Rowan. I'll let him know you stopped by," with this Rowan shut the door in the faces of four of the most dangerous men in the universe. She quickly put most of the locks back in place, she knew that Heero would be upset with her for just talking to those gentlemen.  
  
***  
  
That evening when Heero entered the house.  
  
"Rowan?" he called softly. The house looked amost dead to him. All of the lights ahd been dimmed and everything was seemingly missing. Heero pulled his gun from his space pocket (A/N: space pocket because that's where I figure he must keep it since whenever you see him in the shows one minute he doesn't appear armed at all and the next he has his gun out and is shooting) and continued warily into the bedroom. The sight before him almost made him drop his gun. He quickly set his gun aside and hurried over to Rowan's huddled form.  
  
"Rowan?" Heero knelt down beside the lithe form. He could just make out the tiny tremors that were shaking her body. She looked up at him and single silver christaline drop fell from her eyes.  
  
"Rowan, what's wrong?" Heero asked gently.  
  
"I'm . . . so . . . sorry."  
  
"Rowan calm down. You're hyperventilating." Rowan made a consious effort and managed to slow her breathing. Tears started to flow down her cheeks like a never-ending waterfall.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I know you said to never ever open the door for anyone but you . . . I just don't know why I did it."  
  
"What did you do,Rowan?" Heero was getting worried because of the way Rowan was acting, what she was saying did not sound good at all.  
  
***  
  
"Darn it, Wufei! Why did you have to do that?"  
  
"Beacause, Duo. We're looking for Heero. She very well could have been lying. I had to do it. She's just a weak onna."  
  
"But that's the thing. she's not weak. She almost knocked you out! Why couldn't you have just believed her for now and have come back later? For all we know Heero's moved on with his life." Wufei just muttered intelligably under his breath at the braided pilot's lack of insight into his ways of thinking.   
  
Quatre remained silent and continiued to drive. Trowa just shook his head and continued to read his book.  
  
*** The next morning. Dawn.  
  
"Come on, Rowan."  
  
Rowan walked silently and climbed into the car. 'At least she's back to normal' Heero thought. The penetration into Rowan's past had been more than a little disconcerting to him. And he'd thought he'd had it bad as a child.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this! Review! Please! See, I'm on my hands and knees begging for reviews. 


	2. Into Europe

Disclaimer: Don't take what's mine, but what I didn't create I have no claim on.  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed and sorry about the long delay, I was having trouble with my computer.  
  
Chapter 2: Into Europe  
  
"FOUND HIM!!!!" Duo screamed out at the top of his lungs. Everyone came running into the room. As soon as everyone had gathered, Duo continued on with barely contained excitement. "As far as I can tell, he's in Romania. I've tracked him into Transylvania. It appears that he's purchased an old mansion. I'd call it more of a castle, though. I think it's near a town called Oradea." (A/N: The city is an actual place in Transylvania, just not sure if there is actually a castle near there)  
"That settles it then," Trowa said quietly. "We leave for Europe in the morning." 'We must find him before he does something to hurt or kill someone innocent, or himself for that matter' he added silently to himself.  
  
Romania . . . supposedly  
  
Heero smiled slightly as he parked the car in the garage attached to what was to be Rowan's and his home. No, not home. Just house. It was Merely a place of residence until they could move on. The small town house that Heero had rented in Helsinki, Finland would be an ideal place to hole up until they figured out what to do next. Hopefully the false trail that he had laid to Romania would keep the other pilots off his tail until he could actually learn to live.  
"Rowan . . ." Heero whispered softly, gently shaking her shoulder to rouse her from slumber. She opened her eyes immediately and began extricating herself from the vehicle. Heero got out and opened the trunk to remove their belongings.  
  
Orli (Does imitation of Jack Sparrow from PotC: Not sure how to spell that.) Airport - Paris, France  
  
"Our next flight is in half an hour," Wufei stated as he walked back towards the group.  
"I have an idea!" Duo exclaimed. "We can go eat lunch! I've never eaten French food before." As they entered the restaurant a waitress came up to them, (None of the following will probably spelled right) "Parlay vou Fancay?"  
Trowa turned to the others, "She has just asked us if we speak French. The correct response for you would be non, which means no." Trowa turned back to the waitress and answered "Wee, attwa?" While all the others answered "non"  
The waitress continued in English, "Right this way to your seats gentlemen, oh, and by the way," she acknowledged Trowa, "You speak French very well. An answer to your earlier question, yes, I do speak French also." They arrived at their table and the waitress handed them all menus that had been printed in English.  
After eating lunch, they were just in time for their flight's boarding call. They all piled into the plane which took off to Romania.  
  
Helsinki, Finland The house was quaint, but it had nice sized rooms. At one point, Heero had been told; it had been a boarding house. The rooms were all spacious and there was certainly enough room for two people, two suitcases, and a duffle bag. "Rowan, which bedroom do you want?" He asked politely.  
"It doesn't matter. It is just a temporary place to sleep. Go ahead and give me the bedroom closest to the kitchen." Heero just nodded his head and started towards the bedrooms. He set Rowan's suitcase down on her new bed and returned to the main room in time to see Rowan begin rearrange the furniture. To him it seemed she was trying to clear the room of anything resembling a place to sit. He walked out to the kitchen and began making dinner, leaving Rowan to her self-appointed task.  
When Heero returned, it was to see Rowan sitting cross-legged in the empty room. She was apparently meditating. Heero walked over to her and crouched down to be at eye level with Rowan, "Dinner's ready." Rowan turned to him, rolled to her feet, and followed Heero to the dining room.  
  
Romania  
  
"You can't be serious!"  
"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what you expected to find here, but I certainly know that the castle is a national landmark. The only thing I can do for you concerning that castle, is arrange a tour for you." Duo's head lowered dejectedly at this. Two whole days of research completely wasted!  
"A tour would be great," Quatre put in.  
  
Later at a hotel "Hey, Q, why do we want a tour?"  
"No matter that Heero isn't in Romania. If we look around the castle, we may find some minute clue as to what country, maybe even what city Heero and his friend, Rowan have disappeared into."  
"Quatre, this is an excellent example of Yuy's skill. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be."  
"Oh, Wufei! You are an absolute genius!" Duo crowed happily. "We shouldn't be looking for Heero at all!"  
What?!" The other three pilots gaped openly at this statement. If anything, Duo had been the main driving force when they had started looking for Heero.  
"I said we shouldn't be looking for Heero. We won't really find anything if we look for Heero. Now, if we look for his girlfriend . . ." Duo trailed off suggestively as everyone's eyes lit up in understanding. Everyone turned away each to his respective computer to start looking for any trail Rowan may have left behind.  
  
A/N Please R&R tell me what you think. Hope you like! I don't care if you give negative comments. I'm desperate enough that I'm on my knees begging for reviews. Please forgive me for the shortness of the chapters, I felt that was a good spot to end this chapter. Oh, and thank you so much to those who reviewed this story so far! 


	3. Confusion All Around

Disclaimer: If you think I own Gundam Wing, you need a straight jacket and a really good phsiciatrist 

Authors notes: Sorry it took me so long to update, you know how it is when you just can't find time or ambition to write. I once again apologize for the shortness of the chapters, but anything's better than nothing, ne?

xXx Thanks goes out to mysticheero reviewer for the previous chapter

Chapter 3: Confusion All Around

"Why exactly are we doing this Maxwell?" Wufei ground out as another car sped by them. "I'm sure Yuy wouldn't have used this mode of transportation."

"Well Wufei, the fact is that we don't have a car and we have absolutely no clue as to where Heero is. I can't believe that Rowan left such a faint trace! I mean we searched for hours on end and we still only know which country they've run off to. Heero must have covered their tracks really well. Do you think that Rowan could have fought in the war?"

"I don't know. She's only about our age, but you never know. I don't remember what some of the factions' required age wise and there is no requirement for retaliating guerrila troops." Quatre stopped talking as a truck pulled off to the side of the road and the driver rolled his window down.

"Where you boys headed?" The driver questioned in thickly accented English.

"We're headed for Tampere, but we're willing to go as far as you'll take us, sir."

"Please, call me Nils. You boys can hop in the back, I can take you as far as Kittila." A chorus of thank you's echoed through the vehicle as the boys climbed in the back of the truck.

xXx

"This has been the most boringest ride I've ever taken in my life."

"That was a double positive, Maxwell."

"Shut-up, Wuffers, you're not helping."

"It wasn't my idea to hitch-hike over Europe either, if you will recall." Duo simply turned away from his black haired companion.

xXx Helsinki, Finland - Heero's house several days later

"Are you feeling any better?" Heero's only reply was a small shake of the head. Negative. " I have some soup from the neighbor woman. I'll go heat it up for you"

Rowan lay on her back under the thick covers of her bed. When Heero returned with a bowl of soup, he removed the thermometer from her mouth. He looked at the reading and shook his head.

"Your fever is still pretty high, Rowan. Why don't you try some of this soup? It should help a little bit. I have to go pick up some stuff from the local market. I'll be back in five or ten minutes." Heero grabbed his coat before shutting and locking the door behind him.

About five minutes later, there came a knock at the door.

'Not again.' Rowan rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She pulled herself up from the floor supporting herself with the bed post. She walked to the door, leaning on the walls to help support her. She hesitated at the door. 'Heero said it was okay if I opened the door. Bain can't hurt me anymore.' Stealing herself against her fears, she turned the locks and opened the door . . . to be greeted, yet again, by the faces of the former Gundam pilots. None of them were looking at her, they all seemed to be focusing on their shoes or the street. One of them started to speak, it was the black-haired one, Wufei.

"Do you happen to know if anyone has moved into the area recently? Particularly of Asian decent?"

Heero rounded the corner and saw four nondescript young men standing in front of his door apparently talking to someone inside, Rowan. Heero quickened his pace and was soon standing right behind the four men. He looked into Rowan's face and saw the frustration and panic building there. Bain couldn't hurt her anymore, but her memories of him still haunted her. Heero shifted the grocery bag into a more comfortable position and looked up just in time to catch Rowan's gaze. Her breath came in unsteady gasps and Heero noticed that her hands were trembling .

'How did she even get to the door in her condition?' Heero dismissed the thought in favor of thinking about getting her back into bed. He moved around the men quietly and had almost made it to the door without them noticing, when Rowan collapsed. Quatre moved forward to catch her, but Heero beat him to it. Heero stood there cradling Rowan in his arms for a split second, the amount of time it took for him to recognize exactly who the men in front of him were. Right before any of the other former pilots got over their shock at seeing him for the first time in four years, Heero shifted his hold on Rowan and the groceries, shut the door, and put the locks in place.

After overcoming his surprise, Duo turned to the other pilots, "Well boys, I guess we found the right house."

Duo's cheerful voice did nothing to lighten the mood.

Inside, Heero dropped the bag of groceries and picked Rowan up completely and took her back to bed. Rowan hung limply in his arms as he gently placed her on the bed. He pulled the covers up over her body and went to fetch a cool damp washcloth. Thoughts were racing through his mind. 'How did they find us? What do they want? Why are they here? Why won't they leave me alone?'  
The boys outside, were just as confused as Heero was about the situation

TBC Please R&R, the more people that review, the faster the next chapter will likely come out!


	4. On the Road Again

xXx

Chapter 4 On the Road Again

"We're not going to let him get away now, are we guys? There's only one door, we'll just have to set up a watch, we all know they can't stay in there forever. I'll take first watch."

"For once Maxwell is right, we can't let Yuy escape now."

What Duo and the rest of the guys witnessed over the next few days included two facts: one, that Heero Yuy was apparently leading a normal life now and two, that if he so chose, he and Rowan _could_ stay in the house for as long as necessary. They saw him accept groceries and deliveries and hold conversations with neighbors all without leaving his home or letting any of the former pilots come in contact with him. On the seventh day of watching the house, they caught their first glimpse of Rowan since her collapse. She was pale and still looked slightly under the weather, but looked to be feeling a bit better than she had been a week ago.

Two days later, Duo was on watch, when he saw Rowan leave the house. This surprised him, because he was sure if Heero wouldn't leave, Rowan would have no cause to. He contacted Wufei and told him he was going to approach her, before leaving his post and following Rowan down the street. They came upon a bazaar two blocks away and Rowan stopped at one of the stalls. Duo approached her cautiously and was near enough to touch her by the time she had completed her purchase. Duo backed up a step as Rowan turned and saw him.

"Duo," the name was a whisper on her lips.

"Umm. . ." Duo's voice, for once in his life, seemed to have deserted him. Before he could summon up something to say, Rowan's eyes hardened right before she pulled her arm back and punched him in the jaw with such force that he fell to the ground.

"Stay away from me. And from Heero." With this she turned and continued on her way through the bazaar to take an alternate route home.

xXx

"She hit you? She actually hit you!"

"How is it that you find it hard to believe that she hit me, when on our first encounter she not only hit Wufei, she broke a vase over his head?"

"Well, he provoked her."

"Is stalking not considered provocation any longer?"

"Well. . . I guess I see your point. Is Wufei still watching the house?"

"Yeah, I tried to relieve him, but he told me to come back here and have you make sure that she didn't break my jaw. I tell you now, Quatre, don't get on her bad side, she does _not_ hit like a girl."

xXx

"Heero?" Rowan said the name softly, as if the silence would suffocate her if she spoke any louder. She called out again slightly louder this time and let out a small sigh of relief as she heard Heero's muffled reply coming from the back of the house, probably from the kitchen. She walked back to where Heero was making dinner and listening to the radio, which was turned down so low that it was amazing that he could even hear it over the sounds of the food sizzling in its pan. Heero turned as Rowan entered the room and gave her a small smile as she set down the food she had bought at the bazaar on her way home.

"Stir fry is almost done, Rowan. Did you want to eat in the dining room or in the parlour?" Rowan left the question unanswered, and merely said what had been on her mind since she had left Duo lying in the road next to the cloth sellers' stand.

"Heero, we can't stay here. We have to leave. They're watching us and the house and they aren't going leave us alone, despite the fact that I might possibly have broken Duo's jaw this afternoon."

Heero turned and gave Rowan an unreadable look before asking, "You broke Duo's jaw?"

"Probably not, I don't think I hit him hard enough." For a moment, Heero looked as if he might laugh before sobering quickly.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I took him by surprise. I doubt he thought that I was aware of being followed." Heero simply nodded, clearly relieved that she was unharmed.

"Where should we go to?"

"Iceland. It's isolated enough there that we might be able to escape notice. I'll call the airport and schedule the earliest possible flight while you finish dinner and set it up in the parlour."

"The only question now, is how to get past the guys."

"Don't worry about it, Heero. I'll think of a suitable distraction." Rowan left the room to do what needed to be done and to begin to implement her diversion.

xXx

A/N: First of all, PLEASE R&R! Secondly, sorry it took me so long to update, computer problems, writer's block, and all that jazz. Lastly, not all statements about the European countries in this story are accurate, so I apologize in advance for any inconsistencies.


	5. The Distraction

A/N: I'm not going to make excuses for taking so long to update, there's no excuse. So instead of giving you a bunch carp, I'm just going to give you the update. Sorry it's so short though. For disclaimer, see chapter 1.

**Chapter 5 — The Distraction**

"We'll have to leave at night; less of a chance of being seen."

"No, Heero, I have a better plan. Trust me, it will work much better. I've just forged a restraining order, and when we're ready to leave, we'll simply call the police and have them arrested for a violation of it. They won't be harmed, we'll have an opportunity to get out of the country, and with Mr. Winner's resources they'll be back to following us in no time. It may not get rid of them for good, Heero, but it will get rid of them for the length of time we need.

xXxxXxxXx

"Quatre, would you mind explaining to me why we're all in handcuffs?"

Wufei broke in before Quatre could reply. "Oh, I don't know, Maxwell, I'm guessing because someone called the police on us for some reason or another."

"Wufei, I'm not stupid. I know _who_ handcuffed us; I want to know _why_ they did. I mean, what reason could someone call the cops on us for? Who _would_ call the cops on us?"

"If I had to guess," Trowa said quietly, "I would say that it was probably Heero or Rowan acting on Heero's orders. It's probably part of some diversionary tactic to get us out of the way so that they can leave the country."

"Heero knows that with the connections I have that we won't be here for long, probably only a couple of hours, but, you know, that's probably all the time he needs.

xXxxXxxXx

"_Final Boarding call for flight 183, nonstop from Helsinki to Reykjavik, Iceland at gate 7. I repeat, final boarding . . ._" The intercom blared out at anyone willing to listen, and many who weren't, Heero and Rowan being grouped in with the latter. The two companions simply ignored the hubbub around them as they handed their tickets to the stewardess and then proceeded to board the plane. Upon reaching their seats, Heero placed their duffels in the overhead compartment before joining Rowan in the monotonously tedious task of watching the instructional video on how to properly put on their safety belts.

"I told you that the plan would work, you didn't want to believe me."

"Quatre is not to be underestimated. If he wants something, he gets it; he can be ruthless if he needs to be. I have no doubt that if the thought had occurred to him at the time, he could have gotten the police to let them go before they were even handcuffed."

"I know that, Heero. That's why I chose to do it the way I did. Quatre is to kind and malleable for his own good sometimes, I knew he would cooperate, it was the others I was worried about putting up a fight."

"It was risky at best."

"Heero, if it hadn't worked, we would have thought of something else."

"I know, I just want them to leave us alone. Isn't bad enough that I had to fend off Relena for two-and-a-half years? Now instead of one stalker I've got four! And what's worse is that they're all highly trained in stealth _and_ tracking!" Heero looked down at his hands sullenly. "All I want is to try and learn to have a normal life! Is that too much to ask?"

"I don't know, Heero. I suppose only time will be able to answer that question, for the both of us."

**TBC**

A/N: Please R&R! I realize I'm not worth the time since I can't even find the time to update at decent intervals, but maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll be inspired to write more on this story! Till next time!


	6. Iceland and Scotland and Spain, Oh My!

Ch

**Chapter 6: Iceland and Scotland and Spain, oh my!**

The nice thing about Iceland was that the people didn't ask questions. Heero and Rowan prepaid for a hotel room for a week, but neither stayed anywhere near the hotel. It was all a matter of leaving a paper trail for the other pilots to follow. After leaving the dingy hotel they hitchhiked around the countryside for the next four-and-a-half days before returning to the capital city where they bought a boat, paid in full with cash, and hurriedly set sail for the mainland while hopefully throwing the pilots off of their trail for a few days.

Upon reaching the shores of Scotland after a tedious sea journey, the two companions found themselves falling asleep in the loft of a nearby farmer's barn. However, the pleasant night's sleep was nothing compared with the next morning's wake-up call.

"Oi! What're you lot doin' in my barn?!" The outraged farmer yelled up at the pleasantly oblivious lofters. Heero's head shot up off of his makeshift hay pillow, followed closely by Rowan's. Rowan, being more conditioned to defusing anger, took control of the situation while Heero scanned the rest of the barn for other possible threats to their safety.

"We're very sorry, sir. It's just that it was raining last night and my companion and I were walking and your barn was the closest shelter we could find. We didn't want to disturb you at such a late hour, so we availed ourselves upon the hospitality of the kind people we hoped lived here. We had wanted to be gone before you got up, to avoid misunderstandings, but it appears we miscalculated how tired we were."

The farmer seemed dumbfounded by the flood of explanation and also somewhat disarmed by the implied compliments and seemingly innocent nature of the intruders. "Well," he postulated hesitantly, "I suppose 'tis better than catching your death out in th' storm. I'm heading into town after I finish milking me cows if ye need a ride. Or there's always your feet if ye plan on goin' the other way. I'm sorry I yelled, I've been having some problems with the local kids scarin' me cows half to death and I thought ye were part of that gang."

Rowan reached back onto the loft and grabbed Heero's hand tightly within her own before scooting towards the loft's ladder and descending toward the bulky farmer. Once they had both reached the bottom they turned to introduce themselves.

"I'm Rowan McAvery and this is my half-brother Kenji McAvery. It's very nice to make your acquaintance."

"William McTavish, the pleasure is mine, miss."

oOooOooOo _Several days previously, with the other pilots_

"We really have two choices now. We can get on a plane and hope that trail isn't false, or we can wander around the country with no idea where we're going and hope we run into some clue."

"I vote we go with the airplane tickets to Iceland and hope that's the real trail and keep an eye on things in Finland in case something pops up that would help us find him."

"Right. Let's get going then."

_Present time, still with the other pilots_

"All right, for the _last_ _time_, did you or did you not sell this man a boat?" Duo demanded of the boat-seller, showing him a picture of Heero and shoving a 20 bill into his fat little fingers.

"Ah, no." The man's accent was very thick, but the English words were intelligible enough for the pilots to understand.

"Great, just great! ANOTHER dead end!"

The obese boat-seller cleared his throat loudly, silencing Duo immediately. "I not sell boat to dis man, but his fiancé pay in cash for my best boat. They pay in cash so I no need ask questions. Business is business. They left three days ago on a boat called _The Dark Angel_."

The four pilots left the boat shop grinning like fools and already planning their trip to Scotland. Scotland made the most sense as a landing point because it was the nearest landmass and the weather had been very turbulent for the last couple of days or so.

oOooOooOo

"Thanks so much, Mr. McTavish!" Rowan waved cheerily after the disappearing pickup truck. _Sometimes she seems so normal_, Heero thought despairingly, not knowing that Rowan had the exact same thoughts about him some days. As the truck turned a corner, Rowan let her arm drop limply to her side and turned back towards Heero, "Where to next?"

"Spain. We'll take the ferry across the English Channel to France and from there hitchhike or take a bus into Spain and then find a way to the town of Zaragosa. There's an old safe house there from the war where we can stay for a few days. It's not right on the border, so hopefully the others won't think about checking there at first. If we're lucky than they won't even remember it exists."

"An unlikely occurrence given the fact that they were all gundam pilots and they all knew about it and now they've banded together to track you down for some reason."

Two buses from Glasgow to London, a ferry across the channel, a donkey ride, to hay carts, one more bus found Heero and Rowan exactly where they wanted to be, in front of a ramshackle apartment building that had been condemned since before the Eve Wars started and was to be there place of residence for the next two days while they figured out where to head next.


End file.
